Good Friends Are Always There For You
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Ben learns this after some crooks get away and he's rescued by Kickin' Hawk.


**newbienovelistRD requested this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man Of Action. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Good Friends Are Always There For You**

Ben's Omnitrix ran out just as he was about to catch some crooks that had not only robbed several businesses but had also held many people hostage before they tried to make a getaway. He transformed from Crashhopper back to himself. "Aw, man!" He said and went after them on foot. He only had to go a short way when his Omnitrix was recharged again and he transformed into XLR8, chasing the crooks into a pillow and sheets factory. It had been closed for a bit due to renovations being made, so it was a good spot for a hideout, Ben thought.

He was carefully looking around when suddenly, something wrapped around him quickly. He realized too late that the crooks had turned on the machines that stretched the sheets out to test them for durability.

And both his hands and feet were caught in the sheets on either side. He struggled as hard as he could, but was stuck. Not even his tail was helpful, although he whipped it around as hard as he could. He then saw the crooks heading out. "Hey! Stop!" Ben shouted, but they were gone and he was trapped, even when his Omnitrix timed out and he reverted back to his human form. "Great, stuck in a sheet factory and the crooks got away. This'll be the highlight of my day," he muttered to himself. "I'm such an idiot."

He suddenly heard a hawk-like screech and looked up to see a familiar face and his eyes widened. "Oh, great! Like I really need you to come along, Liam!" He said angrily.

The figure stopped. "That's not my name, Ben," said the person before he stepped forward. Ben's eyes widened when he saw the alien looked just like one of his aliens he called Kickin' Hawk.

"Kickin' Hawk?" he asked.

Kickin' Hawk smiled. "Yeah," he said and glanced around, seeing the sheets that were currently keeping Ben from moving. "What happened?"

"The crooks trapped me here and got away," said Ben angrily. "I stupidly walked into a trap and let them escape!"

The tall alien jumped back a bit at the boy's angry ranting and waited until he stopped ranting before he stepped up to him and looked for a way to free the boy without damaging the sheets. After all, they were in a factory that was still in business and it wouldn't do good to destroy any of the product. Ben then sighed, which caught the alien's attention.

"Ben, stop berating yourself," he said. "I know I would have never seen this coming if I was chasing those two crooks."

"Yeah right," said Ben. "You can see a trap from a mile away."

"A few yards, maybe. But not a mile away."

"It's an expression," said the hero exasperatedly.

"I know. I was just messing around with you, Ben. Stop being grumpy," said Kickin' Hawk as he carefully started to unwind the fabric that bound Ben.

He heard Ben sigh and knew the kid still blamed himself. He became thoughtful and then saw Ben's shoes sticking out from the fabric, which was bound around the boy's ankles. That gave the alien an evil idea.

Ben glanced down at his feet and suddenly saw Kickin' Hawk removing his sneakers. "Hey!" said Ben, trying to squirm, but couldn't move as the alien removed Ben's socks as well and rolled the leg part of the boy's jeans up to his knees before lifting the green shirt up a bit to reveal Ben's stomach and then he rolled the sleeves of the shirt up to the boy's shoulders.

Ben was not getting a bit afraid. "Kickin' Hawk, what are you doing?" he asked.

The alien grinned and carefully pulled some long feathers from his mohawk, bringing one up to Ben's nose. The feather tickled like crazy and Ben shook his head hard, but Kickin' Hawk didn't let up until the boy had sneezed harshly a couple of times. That was when the alien began tickling Ben's underarms.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ben lost himself in laughter as his ultimate weak spot was targeted by the hawk-like alien, who then began tickling the exposed stomach and belly button.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo! Tickle, tickle, tickle! Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle!" Kickin' Hawk teased Ben, who laughed harder.

"STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ben begged him.

"You're not totally cheered up quite yet," said the alien as he moved to Ben's knees and began tickling him there. Ben couldn't do much besides squirm as he laughed more and his laughter hit a high note once more when he felt those feathers tickling his feet all over for a bit before Kickin' Hawk restarted the tickle torture, but now tickled the young hero with his fingers, playfully poking and wiggling his fingers into Ben's tickle spots. He had made sure to withdraw his claws before doing so so that he wouldn't hurt Ben by accident.

After giving each tickle spot a good, long tickle, Kickin' Hawk decided to show mercy and stopped, hearing Ben try to catch his breath as he was slumped over a bit. The alien then went over to the control panels and pressed some buttons, which made the machines go into reverse, which made the sheets loosen enough for Ben to pull free.

The boy was feeling better and smiled. "Thanks for finally getting me free," he said with a half-glare, but it soon faded into a broad smile.

Kickin' Hawk chuckled. "You needed cheering up," he said and ruffled the boy's hair as they headed out. The alien's Plumber Badge then rang.

"Hey, Hawk," said the familiar voice of Gravattack. "We captured those crooks Ben was after. In fact, we caught them just a couple miles away from the factory you're in."

"Thanks for the update, Gravattack," said Kickin' Hawk before signing off.

"You guys were waiting to capture those crooks too?" asked Ben.

"Of course, Ben," said the tall alien, placing a friendly arm around the boy's shoulders. "You're our friend and we're always there for you. Don't ever forget that."

Ben smiled. "Thanks," he said and they went up to the Mansion where Rachel had homemade slushies for them. Ben smiled as he tried one and found it to be grape flavored, which made him smiled even more.

Yes, his friends were always there for him. He could always count on them.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
